finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Amorphous Gel (Final Fantasy X-2)
Amorphous Gel is an enemy in Final Fantasy X-2 that appears as an uncommon random encounter in the Macalania Woods. In Chapter 5 it becomes available to fight in Via Infinito in floors 27–29. It has a high chance, approaching 100%, to spawn in tandem with a Protean Gel on the northwest side of the Calm Lands at the top of the earthen ramp down to an altar with a character equipped with a Lure Bracer. This is where Tidus's unfinished Celestial Weapon, Caladbolg, was found in Final Fantasy X. During Chapter 5, Amorphous Gels are rare to nonexistent throughout the rest of the Calm Lands. Amorphous Gel uses Spherimorph's model from Final Fantasy X. Stats Battle Amorphous Gel has no magic defense, but it is assigned a random elemental affinity, meaning that some magic heals it, some do zero damage, and some inflict heavy damage. The element it absorbs is always the element of the spell with which it attacks. It starts the battle with the fire element. As for the element to which it is vulnerable, the following are observed in [[Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster|the HD Remaster version]]: * In the Fiend Arena battle simulator, Macalania Woods, the Calm Lands, and the Via Infinito, it starts vulnerable to ice. * In the Fiend Arena Standard Cup, sometimes, the Amorphous Gel starts immune to ice, even though it attacks with fire. This is believed to be the result of a bug. The Amorphous Gel's physical attack reduces a character's HP to 1. Amorphous has maximum (255) physical defense, so a physical attack, even one that has affinity with the element to which the Amorphous Gel is vulnerable, is useless. The attack must be magical and have the correct elemental affinity to deal damage. Amorphous Gel attacks with Fira, Blizzara, Thundara or Watera. It may also stomp one party member down to 1 HP, but never killing them. There is no protection against this attack and it can be used frequently. Strategy For a low-level party, coming unprepared can be fatal. It is best to finish the battle fast. A Gun Mage can scan it to discover its weakness, which a Black Mage can exploit. With a high enough Magic stat, Amorphous Gel can be taken out with a single Fira, Blizzara, Thundara or Watera spell. Other good abilities are the Gun Mage's Heaven's Cataract (22 MP) and Storm Cannon (38 MP), and the Dark Knight's Darkness, all of which hit all enemies. Heaven's Cataract can be learned as early as Chapter 2 and kills ordinary Amorphous Gels. (An Oversouled one survives, but suffers from reduced defense against physical attacks.) Storm Cannon kills ordinary Amorphous Gels outright if cast by a level 33+ Gun Mage. (An Oversouled one needs the caster to be at level 78+.) Darkness costs at least 300 HP (or 1/8 of max HP), which is negligible in comparison to the damage that Amorphous Gel can do. Because Amorphous Gel starts attacking with fire before switching to something else, the Heart of Flame Garment Grid, obtainable in Chapter 1, is an excellent defensive measure. Physical attackers can still contribute by attacking with Armor Break up to 10 times before switching to plain physical attacks. Reflect bounces Amorphous Gel's spells back at it, which fully heals it. In such a situation, only attacks that deal damage greater than Amorphous Gel's maximum HP can kill it. As long as the party is not poisoned, and Amorphous Gel is either alone or has another Amorphous Gel for companion, the party with Reflect cannot die. In the HD Remaster version, the Fiend Arena's battle simulator can be used to practice against this creature. In addition, captured creatures with access to powerful magic or defense-ignoring abilities also come in handy, especially creatures that can use Fireworks. In Chapter 1, having the Red Elemental in the party is also useful as it can absorb the Gel's Fire attacks. Etymology Related enemies *Protean Gel Final Fantasy X *Greater Sphere *Spherimorph Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission *Amorphous Gel *Protean Gel Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy X-2